¡Tango!
by CTangerina
Summary: Post-Purple Haze Feedback: "El Tango era un baile entre hombres" comenzó a relatar Fugo y no estuvo preparado para la sorpresa que Giorno Giovanna tendría para él. Giorno x Fugo


**Otoño, 2002**

Una de las actividades favoritas de Giorno Giovanna es bailar, solía bailar en su habitación del internado cuando aún no era el Don de Passione. Uno de los escasos recuerdos con su madre en la infancia estaba relacionado con el baile, quizá porque su madre es una gran bailarina que siempre salía a bailar todos los fines de semana. Una vez se atrevió a llevarlo a él siendo un niño, esa fue la misma vez que ella recordó el cumpleaños de Giorno y le regaló a su hijo una copa de pudin de la maquina expendedora. Giorno recordó ser usado por su madre a veces como pareja de baile en casa.

También recordó el tango en su infancia.

En Japón el tango fue muy famoso en los locales nocturnos y aún estaba presente en la literatura japonesa, hasta el punto de que en los 80 celebraron por todo lo alto sus 100 años, y sobretodo, era famoso entre hombres de negocios. Su madre fue una ferviente fan del tango. A Giorno no le sorprendería que bailando tango en un local nocturno fue como conoció a su padre en Egipto.

Mista también sabia bailar, él bailaba por motivos diferentes a Giorno, las mujeres, el flirteo. Mista, fanático de las películas wéstern como de las románticas, le gustaba ver como esos hombres que bailaron en las películas conseguían a la chica. "Tal vez funcione para mí." Solía decir entre sonrisas, usaba el baile como una excusa para acercarse a una chica que realmente le gustaba, sin que ella se sintiera incómoda con eso. La mayoría de las veces, sólo conseguía unos momentos y eso era todo. Pero ahora como underboss de Passione, había perfeccionado su encanto y técnica y obtenía más de ellas que unos pocos momentos. Mista era el hombre de las balas, el segundo al mando en Passione, pero él también era el más romántico de la extinta pandilla de Buccellati.

Del otro espectro, Fugo recibió clases de baile cuando era niño, y podía bailar muy bien si él quería, aunque era totalmente apático al baile. La excepción fue en el pasado cuando era arrastrado por Mista y Narancia en sus coreografías de rap.

—Ninguna mujer puede resistirse a un hombre que puede bailar,

La voz de Polnareff resonó desde Coco Jumbo que yacía en la mesa de Giorno,

— ¿En serio?

—O en mi experiencia, —El francés se mostró sobre la gema incrustada en la tortuga—, Una teoría muy extendida es que un hombre que puede bailar será un amante excelente, porque sabe cómo controlar su cuerpo. No sé todo sobre eso. ¡Ja! ¡Pero nunca recibí quejas!

Giorno escuchaba en silencio. "Yo… No he tenido tiempo para nadie." Sólo para Passione y algunos caprichos. Giorno no deseaba en ese momento relaciones amorosas. Él no era alguien amoroso, nunca recibió amor, así que prefería estar solo. Pero la diversión era algo diferente, esa noche, Giorno había decidido salir y tener un rato de esparcimiento, era un adolescente y quería divertirse lejos de los obligados festejos de la mafia y otros compromisos de etiqueta.

Esa noche estaban en un casino perteneciente a Passione, pero manteniendo bajo perfil. Excelentes bebidas y música, así Giorno disfrutó de ver bailar a la gente.

A él le gustaba mirar a la gente de todos modos, leer lo que las expresiones corporales decían sin decir una palabra. Era muy intrigante para él. Desde su asiento Giorno veía a la gente bailar, la dinámica entre ellos, y la forma en que se posicionaban con sus socios, era un ejercicio maravilloso para él leer el lenguaje corporal de las personas.

Mista había dejado la mesa momentos atrás para coquetear con las chicas que atendían a la barra, y Fugo permaneció distante en la mesa, mirando su copa de cristal veneciano llena de jerez. Él permanecía pensativo, pensando sobre lo incómodo que era sentirse fuera de lugar, o en un lugar que debería ser el de Buccellati. Anhelaba que algo iluminara sus pensamientos más oscuros...

En cuestión de segundos, la atmósfera alrededor de la mesa y del lugar entero, cambió cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar un tango.

Pronto algunas parejas bailaron, y otras más preferían observar con timidez. La atención del público sin duda estaba en la pista de baile.

—¡Oh! El tango, la danza prohibida, —ronroneó Polnareff.

—El tango en sus inicios era un baile entre hombres.

— ¡Ja! ¿En serio?

Fugo asintió cuando se percató de que la atención de la mesa estaba en él.

—Era un duelo, con el pasar de los años se convirtió en un baile entre hombres. En sus inicios sólo las prostitutas tenían la suficiente desvergüenza como para bailarlo con los hombres, —continuó relatando mientras observaba la pista de baile—, sólo cuando el tango llegó a París, se dejaron los prejuicios y las mujeres pudieron bailarlo con libertad, sin temor a ser señaladas como prostitutas.

—¡El tango primero triunfó en París!, —Animó alegre Polnareff—, La mayoría cree que era un baile que cuenta la historia de una puta y su chulo. Se usa para ilustrar sus deseos prohibidos el uno para el otro. Sus celos, sus propias intenciones. ¡Pero es un baile que trata de amor!

Giorno, que no había dicho palabra durante el último intercambio, sólo miraba a Polnareff y Fugo. Él miró cómo Fugo observaba hacia abajo por un momento y luego levantaba la cabeza para observar la pista de baile. Era como si conociera los pasos a seguir.

Pero luego Fugo se volvió para descansar sus ojos, y se encontró con la mirada directa de Giorno.

Su mirada que a Fugo le pareció audaz ahora; imprudente y, de alguna manera, brillante.

La mirada entre los dos se mantuvo, hasta que Fugo bajó la vista con sumisión y Giorno ladeó su cabeza, revelando de la sombras la belleza de su rostro mientras planteaba una pregunta que a la vez parecía una invitación o mera curiosidad:

— ¿Puedes bailar tango, Fugo?

Fugo por instantes pareció rememorar viejos eventos, su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente, él recordaba sus tiempos más oscuros trabajando en los bares de Milan mientras se ocultaba de Passione.

La tensión en el aire era palpable.

Había un elemento de imprudencia creciendo en el corazón de Fugo que parecía coincidir con el tono de voz que Giorno empleó al formular la pregunta.

—Lo bailé en Milan,

—No soy un buen bailarín, —mintió Giorno—, No puedo decir que seré bueno, Fugo... pero ya que este era un baile de hombres... Quiero que bailes conmigo.

Polnareff miró a Giorno, primero pensando que era una broma, después la expresión cambió por sorpresa.

Giorno se puso de pie como un gato y sonrió leve mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la pista de baile.

—Yo puedo explicarte los pasos, GioGio, —contestó Fugo pausado—, Estoy seguro de que no nos caeremos.

Giorno sonrió en su mente mientras lo veía ponerse de pie y caminar junto a él.

Él no estaba tan seguro de que los dos no hubieran ya caído el uno por el otro.

Cuando llegaron a la pista de baile, Giorno caminó con decisión hacia el director de orquesta.

Fugo lo observó indicar a los músicos que interpretaran _Este es El Rey,_ de Juan D'Arienzo.

Y luego, cuando el conductor se volvió hacia sus músicos y miró a Giorno caminar hacia él, Fugo comenzó a sentir nervios, la piel de sus manos estaban sudorosas, sus movimientos ahora, de alguna manera, eran más vacilantes.

Giorno se detuvo ante Fugo.

Curiosamente, Fugo como instructor ofreció una sonrisa tímida, casi como una disculpa.

—El tango no es un baile fácil, GioGio, —comenzó Fugo, dando un paso hacia él, mientras escuchaba la música comenzar—, pero no es imposible de aprender...,

Él frunció el ceño de nuevo por un momento, mientras buscaba inspiración, Fugo entrelazó sus manos y luego las extendió—, Déjame ver... tal vez lo entenderás mejor si explico esto del tango, es una danza de confianza y poder.. Excepto, —continuó Fugo—, que es una especie de duelo, en el que dos bailarines compiten, para ver quién puede impresionar más al otro...

Giorno sólo miraba a Fugo.

—Un concurso, ¿Cómo se gana, Fugo?

La expresión concentrada de Fugo se acentuó, mientras los ojos de Giorno brillaban con genuino buen humor.

—Creo que el objetivo es cautivar a la pareja, —confió él, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Lo primero es la postura erguida, —Fugo continuaba instruyendo a Giorno, pero con su acto llamó la atención de los bailarines a los alrededores quienes comenzaron a moverse a un lado.

Giorno sólo tenía ojos para Fugo, quien continuó su tutoría.

—Hay tres pasos adelante para aquel que dirige el baile...,

Fugo lo demostró y caminó con sus elegantes zapatos italianos mientras elevaba la mano derecha para animar a Giorno a avanzar.

—... y tres pasos atrás para la pareja que sigue el baile...,

¿Qué podía hacer Giorno sino seguir las instrucciones?

—... Y luego, debes dar un paso hacia la derecha...,

—Y después…, —finalizó Fugo—, La pareja junta ambos pies en un mismo lugar, y pueden improvisar...

—¿Improvisar?

—Sí, es decir... pueden mover sus pies... hacer desplazamiento o girar o abrirse o sumergir, aquel que sigue al guía debe confiar en él..., —explicó Fugo, moviendo sus manos de pianista elegantemente para acentuar cada palabra—, La pareja puede moverse como lo deseen, siempre que vuelvan a dar tres pasos más...,

Giorno lo miró y decidió que era ahora, al menos por esta noche, en este momento, con Fugo, de divertirse sin pensar en algo más.

Con lentitud su mano derecha se extendió para tocar la espalda de Fugo, mientras con su mano izquierda Giorno tomó la mano de él entre la suya.

Y luego, con una rapidez que los sobresaltó a ambos, lo acercó a él y los labios de Giorno se curvaron con una expresión irresistible de travesura divertida.

—Ahora que recuerdo…, —aceptó Giorno—, Estoy bastante seguro de que he bailado tango antes,

La música de la orquesta resonó, y Giorno sintió que Fugo tenía la espalda hacia adelante, como si le quemara la sensación de su mano.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, ni Fugo o Giorno podrían recordar todos los intrincados pasos del baile que ejecutaron. Lo que cada uno de ellos pudo recordar, sin embargo, fue el modo en que parecían moverse en perfecta sincronía; la forma en que sus cuerpos se habían fundido como si ya hubieran bailado miles de veces antes.

Fugo sintió que Giorno lo atraía hacia él con tanta seguridad que le fue imposible no imaginar cómo se sentirían esas manos firmes de estar aún más cerca. Desvió la cabeza para evitar sus ojos, y, sin embargo, el cabello rozó el rostro de Giorno, y éste se vio obligado a reconocer lo que se estuvo preguntando desde hacía mucho tiempo, cómo esos gloriosos pendientes de fresas se sentirían en sus manos.

Cruzaron el piso en una perfecta _caminata_ , sus pies se entrelazaban con soltura en una _soltada con parada_ y los giros con enrosques. Fugo se sobresaltó por la corriente cálida que Giorno encendió cuando pasó la mano lentamente por su costado antes de acercarlo más, e inevitablemente mientras bailaban no dejaban de imaginarse la forma en que podrían haberse estado tocando de estar solos.

Finalmente Giorno inclinó a Fugo mientras la orquesta tocaba el tramo final de la pieza.

Sus rostros estaban cerca, las narices casi rozaban, con lentitud Giorno ayudó a enderezar sus cuerpos, mientras las últimas tensiones de la música se desvanecían. De la multitud en el lugar y de los otros bailarines que inicialmente los habían rodeado, Fugo escuchó vagamente gritos de aplausos que eran para Giorno y él.

Pero eran un ruido lejano en sus oídos.

Porque todo el enfoque de Fugo estaba en Giorno.

¿Era su respiración tan trabajosa como la de él?

¿Por qué sentía que sus ojos lo devoraban de la misma manera que él lo miraba?

¿Por qué Giorno parecía hacerlo sonrojar y sentir dolorido, confundido y alegre, todo al mismo tiempo?

La mirada de Giorno continuó fija en la de Fugo mientras él mantenía la mano sobre su espalda aún, las mismas manos que podían crear vida y belleza ahora parecían para Fugo quemar su piel desnuda y expuesta por los agujeros de su traje.

—Deberíamos volver a la mesa, —dijo Giorno finalmente, pero no parecía en absoluto entusiasmado con la idea.

—Sí, GioGio…, —se escuchó Fugo a sí mismo respirar.

Sus piernas parecían moverse mecánicamente mientras regresaban a la mesa.

La mente de Fugo estaba en una sedición demasiado grande como para pensar en los demás, rebosante de recuerdos delicados de los acontecimientos que lo habían llevado a este momento.

Inicialmente, Fugo había ofrecido excusas para no asistir a este lugar, pensando poco en el esquema, él no se sentía digno para acompañarlos por más que Giorno le expresara que eran amigos.

Luego, más tarde, se había vuelto más receptivo a la idea, ansioso porque Giorno quería que él asistiera.

" _Un trago rápido_ ," pensó él, "y después me marcharé con alguna excusa o terminaré pasando la noche solo en el balcón."

Pero no sucedió como Fugo lo había planeado.

" _Porque la orquesta comenzó a interpretar milongas y tangos_."

Y luego, por algún motivo, él no pudo evitar hablar de la historia del tango.

Y luego, inexplicablemente, Giorno lo había invitado a bailar tango con él.

Y él no se había atrevido a negarse.

Giorno lo sabía, Fugo haría cualquier cosa por él.

Sin embargo, Fugo no estuvo preparado para la corriente que pareció apoderarse de él cuando sus miradas se cruzaron mientras bailaron.

" _¿Qué es esto?,_ " pensó él.

Era algo extraño, algo secreto.

Algo escondido, algo intimo.

Y ahora Fugo estaba atrapado en esa peligrosa sensación de deseo a diferencia de cualquier atracción que alguna vez había sentido. Si Fugo hubiera conservado la capacidad de prestar atención mientras recuperaban sus asientos alrededor de la mesa, podría haber notado las miradas del resto hacia Giorno y él.

Murolo, que los había estado vigilando durante todo el baile desde una esquina al otro lado del salón, siguió con los ojos los inusuales movimientos torpes de Fugo mientras se volvía a sentar en silencio.

Mista que estuvo observando todo, parecía no tan sorprendido y silenciosamente tolerante.

Era difícil para Gianluca Pericolo no sentir un rastro de ansiedad por la intensidad de la conexión que Giorno Giovanna claramente había mostrado en ese baile con el desvergonzado. Primero dejaba que ese desvergonzado lo llamara "GioGio" y ahora era su instructor de baile.

Y para Giorno también fue inesperado… él quiso divertirse, sí, pero esto se estaba volviendo mucho más intenso de lo que había esperado.

—¡Gran baile, niños!, —La voz animada de Polnareff resonó desde la tortuga, para llenar el silencio entre los dos jóvenes que había comenzado a parecer peligroso—, ¡Rompieron la pista de baile!

—Gracias, —respondió Giorno conciso.

" _¿Cómo?_ " pensó Giorno, ¿Cómo con sólo bailar podía desear a Fugo tanto que él apenas podía respirar?

Elevó la copa de cristal y dio un trago largo a su bebida espumosa, porque de verdad necesitaba algo fresco para beber y porque sentía la necesidad de hacer algo con sus manos.

En cuanto a Fugo, siguió mirando en silencio a la mesa, esforzándose en vano por controlar el pulso o el temblor de su cuerpo, que parecía ser lo suficiente fuerte como para escucharlo él mismo.

—Por Dios…, —susurró Fugo para sí mismo.

Elevó la mirada con timidez, sólo para hallar los ojos de Giorno mirándolo.

Fugo estaba tan atraído por él, pensó Giorno, como él mismo hacia Fugo.

Y saberlo era embriagador y completamente irresistible.

Era como si los dos pensaran lo mismo.

 _¿Qué diablos acaba de suceder?_


End file.
